Sentimientos de cristal
by xxhainekoxx
Summary: One-shot. Un OrihimeXUlquiorra. Summary más breve imposible XD


**One-shot.**

**Ulquiorra x Orihime.**

**Muy bien, por fin me siento frente al ordenador para escribir de esta pareja. Realmente me ha costado ****a horrores, y he dejado un montón de ideas desechadas en el ordenador. La imaginación me falla últimamente, me estaré quedando tonta con tanto ordenador. Bueno este fic creo que es el más emotivo que he hecho, Orihime está totalmente OoC pero vamos, tiene sus razones… Bueno sin más demora les presento mi fic, espero que os guste.**

**XXX**

Orihime miraba triste hacía una ventana con barrotes, que no tenía nada nuevo que ofrecerle… y suspiró otra vez. Repitiendo el curso diario impuesto desde hacia meses... Ella que siempre había sido tan alegre, ahora… ¿ahora qué había sido de su carácter soñador?

Las Noches.

Las Noches erradicó todos sus sueños, esperanzas y todo futuro que no fuera llevar aquel blanco uniforme. La chica feliz murió en el mundo humano, junto con Tatsuki, Ishida, Chad, Rangiku, Rukia y… Kurosaki.

Kurosaki… una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, acompañada de algunas más, pero aun así, sonrió débilmente recordándoles.

Un ruido fuerte en la puerta hizo que se diera la vuelta. Devolviéndola a su realidad.

-Voy a entrar –Sonó una voz hueca, sin sentimientos, era él.

Ulquiorra entró, sin mirarla. Ella también evitó mirarlo, y volvió a su posición inicial, frente a la ventana. A Ulquiorra no pareció importarle demasiado, ya que no le sorprendía en absoluto. Avanzó hacia ella con paso firme, haciendo que se girara para mirarle de frente. Después ella esquivó su fría mirada. No soportaba tenerle tan cerca.

-No has comido…

-No voy a hacerlo –Dijo con la voz algo temblorosa.

-Mujer, abstente de rebeldías, no estás en circunstancias para permitírtelo – Impuso – Así que come.

-…No –el labio de Orihime tembló ligeramente.

-No me hagas perder la paciencia –le dijo en un tono férreo, realmente le molestaba su actitud.

Hubo un prolongado silencio.

Orihime lo miró, miró luego al plato, y se levantó, con los ojos humedecidos. Se sentó frente al plato, que parecía una especie de sopa, elevó la cuchara y le dio un pequeño sorbo, dándose por vencida y con las lágrimas ya dispuestas tras los ojos. Ulquiorra se dio por contento, incluso ella podría haber jurado verle una sonrisa de satisfacción, que velozmente transformó en su mirada habitual.

-Me odia –murmuró para si misma – Y yo tampoco le soporto.

Ulquiorra cerró la puerta.

Por supuesto que la había oído. Igual de claro que ahora se oían los sollozos a través de la puerta. Él no la odiaba, realmente nunca le dio motivos. Simplemente, le molestaba. No soportaba esas incoherentes y continuas ganas de luchar y debatirse, cuando ya todo estaba decidido, era un destino que ya no se podía cambiar. Simple molestia. Además ¿Por qué siempre concluía en llanto? No soportaba que siempre acabara llorando. Se sentía extrañamente mal cuando ella lloraba, se sentía… nulo.

Ya en la habitación Orihime dormía. Hacía tiempo que no tenía sueños por la noche, otra de las cosas más importante que había perdido. Si bien no cabían sueños despierta, tampoco había lugar para ellos dormida. Se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

"De tanto llorar" suspiró y se levantó hacía el baño. Se bañó, sumergiendo la cabeza bajo el agua. Incluso un pensamiento de suicidio pasó por su cabeza, pero fue desechado al tomar aire de nuevo, todavía no iba a morir, no les daría el gusto. Una vez acabó de lavarse, cuando se estaba secando el pelo, llamaron a la puerta de la habitación. Dejó caer el pelo mojado sobre la toalla que cubría su cuerpo, se puso las orquillas, sus queridos Shun-Shun-Rikka, y abrió.

Era Ulquiorra.

-Te traigo… el desayuno –Dijo mirándole igual de frío que siempre. –vístete.

-Hai – murmuró.

Ulquiorra dejó el desayuno en la mesa. Y miró disimuladamente a la humana.

"¿Cómo abre así la puerta? Si hubiera estado Nnoitra…" Si hubiera estado Nnoitra daba por seguro la manera de reaccionar que hubiera tenido. Y hubiera tenido que matarle.

Orihime ya salió del baño cambiada.

-Aun sigues aquí… - susurró sin un atisbo de emoción alguna.

-Si te incomodo me march...

-Márchate –Le cortó.

-…Muy bien.

Eso si que realmente no se lo esperaba, pero no por ello iba a cambiar la expresión de su rostro, se levantó del sofá en el que estaba sentado, y se dirigió hasta la puerta. Se giró una vez más para mirar a la mujer. Esta ni le miraba.

-Come –ordenó – volveré en una hora o si no…

-Me amenazarás –le cortó de nuevo, aun sin mirarle – Lo sé.

Hoy Orihime no era Orihime, estaba diferente. Fría y distante.

Ulquiorra desconcertado salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras sí. Acercó la cabeza a la puerta, pero no oyó su llanto. Eso le alivió ligeramente.

Orihime desayunó simplemente el té. Tiró todo lo demás por la ventana, como había echo con sus anteriores comidas.

"Ulquiorra estaba sorprendido" Pensaba. Bueno por lo menos había notado que estaba distinta, sonrió débilmente "La última que se dio cuenta de que estaba distinta fue Rangiku… aquella vez en casa"

Recuerdos. Recuerdos que la incitaban a llorar más. Pero se había prometido ser fuerte, no podía llorar. Sonó la puerta y se limpió los ojos, algo húmedos.

Era él otra vez.

-¿Ya pasó una hora…?-dijo sin inmutar su cara.

-Si.

-Allí está el plato –señaló en dirección a la mesa –Si no necesitas nada más vete.

-Mujer… estás extraña –reconoció al fin, eso si, sin cambiar su mirada ni su tono de voz.

-¿Extraña?

-Normalmente no eres así.

-No me conoces, no puedes afirmarlo –contestó con la misma expresión.

-… cierto – admitió dándose la vuelta en dirección a la puerta.

Se paró un segundo y la miró.

-Mujer, que sepas… que no te odio –dijo antes de volver a girarse. Se marchó dando un portazo.

Orihime se quedó unos segundos atónita mirando hacía la puerta cerrada. Se sorprendió sobremanera ante la confesión del Arrancar. "¿A que venía eso?"

Ulquiorra simplemente suspiró tras la puerta, y volviendo a sí mismo, se marchó de allí, sosegado, calmado, como siempre. Como si no se hubiera sonrojado, salió tranquilo…

Inoue en cambio estaba sentada en su sofá, pensando.

Repitió mentalmente las palabras que había empleado y sus mejillas se sonrojaron un momento… También recordó lo que le dijo la noche anterior, dándole una punzada de remordimiento. Pero es que siempre había sido tan distante, que nunca pensó que le fuera siquiera a importar aquel comentario. Y ahora él, Ulquiorra Schiffer, el cuarto espada, alguien tan inexpresivo, tan frío… ¿Por qué se preocupaba de hacerla saber que no la odiaba?... Como si de algún modo le estuviera mostrando alguna clase de sus inexistentes sentimientos…

Pues…la verdad es que ella tampoco le odiaba…. No.

El era la única persona que la mantenía cuerda allí, si no, haría ya tiempo que hablaría con las paredes. Él… ¿Cómo decirlo? Bueno simplemente se sentía mejor con él. Había momentos en los que lo único que quería era que la dejase en paz, y había momentos, como ese, en los que se sentía extrañamente mejor después de su compañía, estos últimos eran menos dados, pero infinitamente mejores.

Sin quererlo deseo que llegara pronto la hora de la comida.

Era más o menos el medio día cuando llamaron de nuevo a su puerta, ella por supuesto sabia quien era. Aunque esa no era la hora habitual de comer. Ulquiorra abrió la puerta sin esperar a que fuera ella la que abriese. No traía ningún plato de comida, para sorpresa de Orihime.

-Mujer –empezó -¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien, dentro de lo que cabe. –comenzó ella también, mirándole inexpresiva.

-¿Nada más que decir?

-¿Qué tendría que decir?

Ulquiorra se quedo pensativo un momento, pero finalmente se giró hacia la puerta de nuevo.

-¡Espera! –le paró ella. Ulquiorra se giró un momento –Duele ¿verdad?

El la miró extrañado.

-¿Doler? –Preguntó- ¿el qué?

-¿No duele que no te mire al hablar? –Comenzó, las palabras le salían amontonadas unas detrás de otra, tenia mucho que decir - ¿No duele la indiferencia que he mostrado ante ti? Y lo más importante, ¿No duele que no muestres sentimiento alguno?... ¡Pues a mí si me duele! –Se lo había soltado. Todo lo que dolía su indiferencia gélida, por fin se lo había dicho, vaya, las lagrimas volvían a caer. "Eres una imbécil Inoue Orihime" Se giró para que no la viera llorar.

Ulquiorra no pudo evitar sonreír, no era una enorme sonrisa, ni una sonrisa de satisfacción, y casi parecía una mueca, pero era una sonrisa.

-¿Por eso… me has estado preocupando tanto? –Dijo girándola con cuidado, y limpiándole una lágrima.

-¿Realmente te preocupé? ¿Tanto te importa lo que piense Aizen-sama de tus aptitudes? ¿Tanto te…?

La cortó besándola.

-La que mi importas eres tú.

**XXX**

**Espero que no me quieran asesinar por haberlo dejado ahí pero es que así me gusta más que con las pamplinas que se me ocurrieron, yo personalmente creo que está bien. Espero comentarios. Saludos a todos los fans UlquiHime =). **

**HAINEKO. **


End file.
